A Reason to Live
by The Plagnister
Summary: Naruto is tired of being the scapegoat for everyone to pick on. Looking for a place of solitude, he ends up at a waterfall in the forest. He is about to jump when someone stops him. [Sasunaru, shonen'ai]


**_A/N_**_: This is a one-shot that just popped into my head. I can't type right now either. Well, I mean I **can**, but I keep wanting to type badness. Like one-shot was almost one-shit, and popped was almost pooped. Place those into my first sentence and you have something that makes no sense what so ever. Anyways, please review my story. _

_

* * *

_

_**A Reason to Live**_

_Have you ever been so annoyed that you wanted to scream? _

Naruto brooded through the town, looking for some place of solitude. Life sucked so, he was annoyed with everyone. It was a sad time when even the dark corners of the village were occupant or noisy. Clearly wanting to be alone was making it so that he couldn't, unless he left the village.

_Have you ever wanted to do something, but dared not to? _

Muttering incoherent words to himself, Naruto passed through the gates of the village and into The Outside. Holding his head high, he walked as if he was supposed to be out here. Picking no specific direction, he just started walking.

_Have you ever felt lonely because you loved somebody, but you couldn't confess to? _

He soon found himself at a cliff in the forest, with a pool of water created by the powerful waterfall next to him. He had chosen the perfect place of solitude; no one would look for him there.

_Have you ever been so confused that you wished that you were gone?_

He stared entranced at the water pounding to the rocks below. It looked so inviting, and all he had to do was take a step. It would end everything. One little movement would end all the torment. He wouldn't have to worry where the next meal came from, he wouldn't have to suffer the humility and the pain from the humans in the village.

_Have you ever got so sick of it all that you wanted to disappear?_

He started that step, but something stopped him. "NARUTO!" Arms clutched around his waist out of nowhere and pulled him around, away from that fatal fall. Upon setting him down, those arms whirled him around to face angry, hurt black eyes brimming with unshed tears.

_Have you ever found something or someone to go on for? _

"Why! Why were you trying to kill yourself!" Sasuke shook Naruto roughly while those threatened tears fell as the dam broke. Naruto stared at his teammate in astonishment. Why would Sasuke follow him? And more importantly, why would he try to stop him? "I have no reason to live. No one likes me or even cares about me. I'm just a liability and an extra mouth to feed. After all, I'm the dreaded Nine-Tailed-Fox-Kyuubi. Naruto's tonelessness while saying this angered Sasuke even more.

_Have you ever found any reason to keep going on? _

"Baka! Did you just assume that no one did? Did you bother asking around to see if anyone did?" Naruto was surprised out of his stupor. "Why would I? Everyone shows how they feel by the way they treat me!" "You BAKA! I like you, **_I_** care about you!"

_If you ever have found that reason, forget about those other thoughts and hold onto that reason. _

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him. This enthralled him and kissed Sasuke back, clutching the sides of Sasuke's shirt. He needed, wanted this. That annoyance and suicidal thoughts disappeared out of Naruto's mind. He had done what he dared not to do in that moment, that blissful moment of Sasuke, he confessed his love in that kiss.

_For I have found my something, my someone, my **reason** to live. _

Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart for air and smiled to one another. In that moment, Naruto no longer wanted to scream in annoyance, to be gone, to disappear. He had found his special someone, so would continue to live, to survive.

_And I'm not letting those go. _

Sasuke and Naruto came together again. Naruto would live for one reason and one person only, and that was Sasuke. Now that they found each other, they would not lose each other. They will continue to thrive through anything else that happens, together…

_I'm not losing them. _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N_**_: Yes, I'm done. Finally I got this story typed up. I set this site up because I didn't want my homophobic friend to see this. She would skin me alive if she found out I wrote a Yaoi. But anyways, please r/r and tell how you like/dislike it. Thank you._


End file.
